


You found me...

by LittleLoui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Loving!Harry, Sad!Louis, insecure!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, pff just very sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLoui/pseuds/LittleLoui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ma anoreksję. Harry nic nie wie... Do czasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You found me...

Louis chudł.  
Chudł w zastraszającym tempie, nieprzerwanie.  
Ale ponieważ umiał doskonale to ukrywać, nikt nie zauważył.  
Do czasu.  
***  
Zaczęło się od niewinnego wywiadu w radiu. Siedzieli obok siebie, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall i Liam. Na stole przed nimi stały przekąski, po które co chwilę sięgali – wszyscy, tylko nie Louis. Harry położył mu rękę na udzie, a gdy Louis się do niego odwrócił, spytał cicho:  
-Boo, czemu nic nie jesz?  
-Nie jestem głodny – odszepnął Louis, po czym obrócił się do mikrofonu, bo gospodarz właśnie zadał mu jakieś pytanie.  
Harry tylko przygryzł wargę, zamyślony.  
-Kocham cię, LouLou – mruknął później Louisowi do ucha.  
-Ja ciebie też, sweetcheeks.  
***  
Następnym razem w tym, że coś jest nie tak, zorientowała się Lou, ich stylistka. Do koncertu zostało już tylko kilka minut i szybko poprawiała mu fryzurę, dyskretnie wpinając nawet w niesforne włosy kilka czarnych spinek.  
-Ok, gotowe – sapnęła – przebieraj się. Tylko uważaj na włosy!  
Louis niechętnie zdjął bluzkę i szybko zastąpił ją tą przeznaczoną na scenę. Potem ściągnął luźne spodnie od dresu i wciągnąwszy na siebie w zamiarze obcisłe dżinsy, stwierdził… że spadają mu z bioder. Zachował kamienną twarz, ale w duchu skakał z radości. Może teraz będzie wyglądał wystarczająco dobrze?  
-Uhm… Lou? – poczekał, aż się odwróci, a potem z pozornie zdziwioną miną stwierdził:  
-Chyba wzięliście za duży rozmiar.  
Stylistka bez słowa zabrała spodnie i po dziesięciu sekundach przybiegła z nowymi, tym razem idealnie dopasowanymi. Spojrzała na niego smutno, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Nawet nie patrząc na metkę wiedział, że muszą być mniejsze o co najmniej jeden rozmiar. Uśmiechnął się lekko i złapawszy butelkę wody, ruszył na scenę.  
***  
Potem było mu coraz ciężej ukrywać spadek wagi. Nawet przy działającym ogrzewaniu chodził w bluzach, i to nie tylko po to, żeby zasłonić coraz bardziej widoczne obojczyki, ale też dlatego, że ostatnio cały czas było mu zimno. Poza tym, długi rękaw osłaniał kilka różowych, ledwo wygojonych podłużnych blizn na przedramieniu.  
Nie mógł nic na to poradzić.  
Harry był dla niego zbyt idealny.  
Też chciał taki być.  
A ponieważ wszystkiego zmienić nie mógł, skupił się na aspektach, nad którymi miał kontrolę.  
Na przykład swoją wagą.  
Ten irytująco miękki brzuch już dawno znikł, zastąpiły go wystające żebra.  
Zmniejszył się też ten żenująco pełny i okrągły, dziewczyński tyłek.  
Ale najbardziej Louis był dumny z przerwy między do tej pory grubymi udami.  
***  
-Louis – odezwała się ładna prezenterka, gospodyni programu, w którym dziś występowali – chodzą pewne plotki.  
-Jakie? – spytał miękko chłopak, nie dając się ogarnąć przerażeniu.  
-Podobno zacząłeś ćwiczyć i przeszedłeś na dietę – uniosła jedną brew kobieta, patrząc na niego uważnie. Tak jakby wszystko wiedziała. Pewnie miała własne dzieci.  
-A jakie jest źródło tych domysłów?  
Na ekranie za nimi wyświetliło się zdjęcie Louisa bez koszulki. Na szczęście było to zanim zaczęły wystawać mu żebra i wyglądało to tak, jakby Louis miał tam _mięśnie._ Śmieszne. Lekki uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta.  
-Cóż – zaczął – nigdy nie jest za późno żeby zacząć o siebie dbać, prawda? – odpowiedział, patrząc prezenterce prosto w oczy i błagając ją spojrzeniem, żeby nie wnikała.  
Zrozumiała.  
***  
-Louis.  
Odwrócił się i w wejściu do salonu zobaczył Harry'ego. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i bez koszulki. Hm.  
-Tak? – spytał cicho, wiedząc co zaraz usłyszy.  
-Siedzisz w bluzie, owinięty kocem, a w mieszkaniu jest ponad dwadzieścia stopni. Co jest?  
-Nic, chyba trochę się przeziębiłem – jak łatwo mu teraz przychodzi kłamanie…  
-Zrobić ci zupy?  
-Dziękuję, przed chwilą skończyłem jeść – uśmiechnął się smutno Louis. Kłamstwa, kłamstwa, kłamstwa…  
Harry po prostu przymknął oczy i usiadł koło Louisa, otaczając go ramionami, przyciągając w ciepły uścisk i chwytając jego dłoń w swoją, śmiesznie dużą.  
-Boo…  wiesz że cię kocham, prawda?  
-Ja ciebie też, sweetcheeks.  
***  
Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny nie miał nic w ustach, a za pięć minut mają wyjść na scenę.  
Nie miał na to siły.  
Wszystko go ostatnio wyczerpywało.  
Tak naprawdę chciał tylko przytulić się do Harry'ego i spać.  
Ale Harry znowu dostał polecenie od menadżerów, żeby znaleźć sobie nową dziewczynę.  
I tylko ona mogła go przytulać.  
-Lou, musimy iść – miękki głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
-Idę.  
Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale przytrzymał się ściany i złapawszy po drodze butelkę wody, ruszył na scenę.  
***  
Louis siedział w łazience, serce biło mu tak mocno, że prawie wyskoczyło z piersi. Przed oczyma od pewnego czasu latały mu czarne płatki. W drżącej ręce migotała srebrna żyletka.  
Harry po raz kolejny poleciał do USA, żeby spotkać się z głupią Tylor Swift. Miał wrócić dziś wieczorem.  
Jedna cienka kreska. To wszystko.  
Jedna krwawa ścieżka, tylko tyle będzie go kosztował uśmiech, rozmowa i obśmianie menadżerów z loczkiem.  
Tylko tyle.  
Kiedy ciemne krople zaczęły staczać mu się po skórze, świat nagle zawirował i nagle Louis stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, że nie stoi już przed umywalką, tylko leży na ziemi. Serce prawie mu wybuchło z wysiłku, kiedy próbował podnieść się z zimnej podłogi. Po chwili stwierdził, że właściwie to mu wszystko jedno. Może tu leżeć. Jest całkiem wygodnie. Tylko jakby tak nie pachniało krwią…  
Jego krwią?  
***  
Harry wszedł do mieszkania minutę za późno.  
Cisza była zbyt przejmująca, ale bardziej niepokojący był nieprzerwany szum wody w łazience.  
Kiedy przekroczył próg, było o minutę za późno.  
Louis leżał zwinięty w kłębek, nadgarstek z którego wypływała jeszcze jego krew, przyciskał do siebie.  
Ale nie oddychał.  
Nie oddychał!  
Harry poprzez szlochy i łzy próbował go ratować.  
Potem płakał cicho, siedząc bez ruchu pod ścianą i patrząc, jak obcy ludzie zabierają Louisa. Z bezwładnej dłoni wypadła jakaś kartka.  
„Kocham cię, sweetcheeks. Na zawsze”.


End file.
